In the related art, an electronic device having a plurality of functions such as a mobile phone, a digital still camera, or the like, has been widespread. In addition, an electronic device is present, in which a menu screen which enables a user to perform each operation for performing a desired function is displayed on a touch panel, and the function according to an operation input of the touch panel is executed.
For example, a display operation device which displays an icon in a large size depending on the distance which increases from a basic point has been suggested (for example, refer to PTL 1).